Let Me Help You
by purpleanime
Summary: Breach is back and she wants revenge! she wants providence to burn! can rex convince her to stop or will she get her way? one-sided breachXrex/Cirex/and slight Holix blink and u'll miss it. no flames guys! im still a newb.rated T for a lil' cursing


**Hey everybody just wanted to do a fic concentrating on something other than Holix, I got a tad bit of writers block and I though it might be a nice change of pace to concentrate on a complete different character, thus this Breach centered oneshot was born. I personally find her to be pretty cool despite the fact she was totally off her rocker and I do believe she did not die. It's just another character M.O.A. is saving up for something good.**

**Like it said in the summary this a one-sided breachXrex fic, there some slight Holix but very light and some Cirex. No hating guys- I respect all pairings I don't flame any stories please don't flame mine.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy reading! Please remember to read and **_**REVIEW**_**,**** and of course please forgive any grammar mistakes I'm still a newb.**

Let Me Help You

"Not her." Rex Thought out loud as he'd finally had found the place where the energy signal was coming from.

In the deepest part of a cave in the Andes mountains, was Breach concentrating on transporting providence base to the center of earth, she sat Indian style in circle of candles with all four hands clasped together as she muttered words he couldn't understand, she was alive, and she was furious- she had been able to bring providence to it's knees, hundreds if not thousands of evos had poured into providence base through her portals and every time someone tried to escape she sent them right back. And worst of all she had decided that everyone at providence deserved to die a death even Van Kleiss would have found sinister, being burnt alive at center of the earth. Rex was the only one who was free, he and Six had gotten into one of their disagreements and he had decided to burst of the base after telling the agent a few choice words that went along the lines of "hope you die in hell" and "you're not my dad!"

He shut his eyes in frustration, he didn't mean it- he wanted to take it all back, he loved his make shift family, it was all he had but sometimes they just drove him-

_"Rex Status report." _Six's gruff voice demanded through his communicator. The boy broke away from his thoughts this wasn't the time for self pity.

"I found the source… holiday was right it's Breach." He whispered trying not to awaken the girl from her trance-like state.

"_When isn't she?"_ Bobo added as he fired multiple shots trying to keep several evos out the small room they had managed to find refuge in.

_"Rex you know what you have to do."_ Six stated slicing the arm off an offending evo. _"End this…now!"_ the agent ordered protecting the doctor as she tried to asses how much of the base had been swallowed.

_"Rex we're down to 40 percent… it's getting hotter by the second you need to stop her." _she voiced typing away at her monitor. _"Be careful… she still must be…"_ the doctor paused, the wounds from her guilt opening wide.

"I know." Rex replied. "I'll handle it doc." He added in a soft voice. He turned off his comlink and headed closer to the girl, the minute he stepped near the light of the candles she snapped her eyes open. She looked up him with an expression he couldn't read she seemed happy but disappointed.

"Rex! You found me!" she stated joyously, she paused. "But you're here from them- them-them not for me- never for me- not for Me." she muttered her smile quickly disappeared.

"Breach listen to me, you have to stop this." He stated in slightly panicked voice. She shakes her head.

"No! No! No! NO! They deserve this! They watched me die and did nothing- if it wasn't for them then- then it would have been prefect!" she sobbed. "They deserve to burn." She seethed in a vicious voice.

"But you didn't die, your alive- and besides there nothing they could have done!" he countered stepping closer the circle.

"They could have left me alone! Everything was prefect! I almost had everything just how I dreamed." She argued. His face flushed. "You don't understand anything! You're going to be punished!

"Say what? I didn't do anything! You kidnapped me! It anyone deserves to be punished its-." He froze as the girl sobbed pathetically.

"you took everything away from me- my happy place- my only place… now you'll get to feel what I felt, everything you love- your happy place burnt to ashes… little tiny ashes- you can keep them in a jar." She said giggling through her tears. He looked at her in pity, she was sick. He could see it in her eyes.

"Breach your not well, let me help you." he offered reaching out his hand. She gasped at his offer.

"help- you want to help me- for me…rex helps people- help me…for Me." she muttered to herself.

"That's right breach I help people… a lot, I can help you to but not if you do this- I need providence to help you." the teen replied trying to get through to her, at the mention of providence she chucked a rock at him.

"NOOO! I don't want their help! I don't need it!" she shouted enraged at him.

_"Rex! What's going on! we're down to 29 percent it's getting hotter than we can bare! You need to stop her!"_ holiday shouted through his comlink. Breach widened her eyes.

"Her..." she hissed. "She's why you want to help- not for me… never for me…" she seethed.

"That's not true Breach; I want to help you- not just for holiday but for you too." He reasoned. "You need to calm down."

"You don't what it's like… to bring frowny faces to every one around you- everyone disgusted... monster- freak! Nobody wants you- nobody cares!" she muttered reliving the abuse she went through. "People don't help they hurt… just like you." she replied softly as streams of tears went down her face. "I died… and nobody cared… not even you."

"That's not true! After that day I didn't sleep for a week! And not just Me." he paused digging through his pocket, taking out a small butterfly clip. "You remember this don't you Breach-

"That's mine!" she demanded. "Circe said I could have it! She said it was mine!" she shouted.

"Circe said you really liked It." he stated soothingly.

The green eyed girl sniffled remembering the day the Goth had given her the clip.

_"It's pretty." She said pointing to the clip on Circe's dresser, the Goth girl turned around and picked up the emerald clip. _

_ "This old thing… that asshole of a dad gave it to me, it belongs in the trash." She seethed as stopped unpacking._

_ "NO! Its prefect!" breach exclaimed. Circe was startled by her outburst but felt pity for the girl._

_ "Okay, okay here." She said beckoning the evo to come closer, the girl hesitated but eventually came closer. Circe gently placed the in her hair, the girl flinched from the contact but allowed her to finish. "There… huh what you know it goes with your eyes."_

_ "They're both green- so they're good? It's good right?" the girl muttered as looked at herself through Circe's dresser mirror._

_ "It looks great." Circe replied._

_ "No backies." Breach declared clutching the clip. The Goth chucked._

_ "Sure it's yours." She said as she continued to unpack._

"It's good cause it goes with my eyes…" the girl replied her sobs now dwindling.

"the first thing Circe did after I told her was cry, she cares about you and so do I, you need help breach let me give it to you." he responded stepping closer.

"she loves you… everyone loves you, that pretty doctor lady, the monkey, the man with the sunglasses, the blond boy, Van Kleiss, everyone wants you, you don't know how to help me… you don't what it's like to be hated…" she replied sobbing.

"_19 Percent rex! We're down to out last few minutes you need to stop her! We're not going to make it out of here!"_

Rex widened his eyes as the doctor's voice screeched in his ear, time was running out, he had to save them; he had to get her to stop!

"but I do know what's like to feel alone- you don't need to feel that anymore Breach you don't need to hurt people and take things, you can make that feeling go away just let help you, just let them go!" he shouted.

"NO! You're only talking to me to help them! If I let them go you'll leave! You'll never come back! I don't give anything I take! I took you and it got me hurt, so now I'll take those who hurt me!" she shouted. She was deeply infatuated with him, and it was becoming a big problem…. Wait that was it…she liked him… in a sick and twisted way but she liked him… and that was his ticket.

"What if I make a deal with you, what If I give you something!" he bargained.

"Give me… rex would… for me- what would you give me!" she demanded standing up eagerly.

"Something no one could ever take from you! It'd be yours forever! Something I haven't given to the doc or even Circe! Something Van Kleiss, Six or Noah are NEVER getting!" he shouted as doctor holiday had just informed him they were down to 17 percent.

"I'm listening." She replied

"16 percent." Holiday announced as computer exploded from over heating she ducked down trying to shield herself, six was beside her, huffing for breath it was like a living hell the lab might as well have been on fire, he was in nothing but his unbuttoned dress shirt and his suit pants ,his suit jacket long discarded along with the doctor's lab coat and boots.

"If we don't make it out of here." She began as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked at her misted green eyes. "I want you to-

"Don't- that's not an option." He said trying to stand, she tugged on his sleeve bring back down to her level her eyes were filled with emotion he wasn't sure he could read.

"listen to me for once!" she ordered, taking his hand, he was shocked by her resolve, both knew there was more than just professional respect between both of them, but to voice it out loud was another thing. "If we don't make it out of here… I want you to know that rex didn't mean anything he said to you- he worships you and cares about you… and also I want you to know that I lo-

A giant crash interrupted her shoving her into his arms, they both rushed up on their feet their hands still connected. The generators had turned on and all lights in the building returned.

"What's going on!" she shouted as Bobo entered the lab.

"The kid did it! All the evo's are gone and- whoa… maybe I'm the one that should be asking that?" he remarked raising a brow. The two looked at their intertwined hands and their intimate position and quickly separated. The monkey cackled.

"Nothing, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep this to yourself." Six warned.

"Right… uh I think someone's callin' me or something so I'll just-." The monkey scrammed as the sight of agent's glare. The doctor cleared her throat, blushing brightly feeling stupid.

"So ahem as I was saying I just wanted to know it's been a complete honor working along side you." she muttered incoherently. The agent let out a small smirk and offered her his hand, she looked up him and blushed as took it into her own and shook it.

"I feel the **exact** **same way** doctor." He replied hoping she'd caught his drift, she blushed and smiled.

The green eyed girl fell to her knees as rex backed away from her, her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were bright red to match his own, all four of her hands laid limp on the floor. For a long moment they stayed in complete silence until Rex coughed interrupting her thoughts.

"I… I let them go." She whispered bowing her head down. "You can go now." She said her eyes misting up in tears. To her surprise, he stepped closer, she looked at him, and a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"I came to help you Breach… I'm not leaving without you." he said offering his hand.

"For me...?" she asked in a pathetic voice. He nodded as she hesitantly reached for his hand.

"For you breach, let's get help for you." he replied. She smiled through her tears and took his hand.

*one month later*

Rex enters the lab overriding the lock on it with his powers, he sees the doctor and his mentor casually chatting, which was strange given the Six's nature, ever since the incident, his two care taker had seem to become closer… well as close as one could get to Six.

"Hey you two." He greeted, Six nodded acknowledging his presence while holiday gave him a beaming smile. He smiled back blushing.

"You were gone awhile, visiting hours are usually until 5pm, is everything alright?" she asked concerned for the four armed girl.

"Everything's chill doc." He said smiling. "Breach has been so good with taking her medication and behaving in therapy that their giving her more privileges, including longer visits." He announced proud of his new friend.

"That's wonderful; she's really come around in such a short time." Holiday replied smiling.

"yeah she's even made a few friends… it's been rough on her though, she's really sensitive when come to talking about her mutation, a lot people stare at her, she gets nervous." He stated.

"Wounds like the one she carries take time to heal." Six replied, comforting his ward.

"... yeah I guess your right." The boy replied in soft voice, holiday placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you rex, you've been so responsible with your visits and letters to her, I know she appreciates it, every little act of kindness is another step to helping her heal." She comforted, he smiled.

"It was amazing you could even convince her- you know kid you never did tell us how you did it." Six stated. Rex flinched and turned red.

"Heh it was- it was nothing you know me! Providence's number asset!" he replied quickly letting out nervous chuckle.

"Uh huh well then mind sharing what happened?" holiday asked raising a brow smirking.

"It's no biggie just-

A loud ring tone interrupted him midsentence he let a breath of relief as he quickly answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Hola bonito."_ A silky voice replied his cheeks flushed. It's was his girlfriend… he looked both his mentors… his **secret **girlfriend. The two adults eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh it's Noah, something about the Gatling gun on the new Call of Duty 4 game- ya know guy stuff… so… later!" he said rushing out of the lab.

"Circe?" the doctor suggested crossing her arms. The agent nodded.

"Circe." Six confirmed.

Meanwhile rex has escaped to an empty hallway; he looked around making sure he was alone and finally answered.

"Hi preciosa, it's been a while." He greeted whispering.

_"I'll say… it wouldn't kill you to send a text once or twice."_ She replied in mock annoyance.

"Yeah well it's little difficult since I'm constantly being watched and guarded." He replied. "But it's good to hear your voice." He added in a gentle tone.

_"you too, it's been pretty hectic here in the big apple, I saw a robot show on T.V. and for some reason thought of you."_ she admit giggling at the thought of his deadpan face.

"Ha-ha funny." He replied sarcastically. "So your in NYC… huh I might be making quick stop around there one of these days." He suggested coyly.

_"If you text me ahead of time, I might be able put on something nice for you."_ she replied coquettishly

"You always look nice no matter what you wear-

_"I know, I know- oh make sure you don't come on the 7__th__ that's when I'm going to be around your area." _She interrupted.

"Visiting Breach?" he inquired, finding that to be the only reason why'd she'd come.

_"I found some dolls she might like, I got one for myself too, it kinda looks like you." _she replied smiling.

"Are you doing voodoo on it?" he accused.

_"What noo! That's ridiculous."_ She replied putting down a heart shaped pin with her name on it aimed for the doll's heart.

"You know how I feel about brujeria (witchcraft)" he warned.

_"Babe I know, it's just a doll no voodoo I promise."_ She said crossing her fingers, kissing the little doll.

"Alright… so I guess you're not that miffed about the whole bargaining thing." He started, hoping she'd say yes.

_"Yes I've forgiven you for giving away what was rightfully mine."_ She replied reluctantly. A silent yes followed by a fist pump was performed by the boy.

"Glad to hear it, and besides there will be other firsts… like maybe-

_"Slow your roll there Rico Sauvé, we haven't even kissed yet."_ She interrupted

"I was taking about our first anniversary, our first official kiss- what were you thinking about?" he accused smirking.

_"Th-that."_ She blushed _"why? What do you think I was thinking_?" she retorted.

"nothing." He replied quickly.

_"Uh huh well I'll be off visiting the girl who stole your first kiss from Me." _she replied semi-bitterly. _"Some how I always thought it would be that doctor."_ She replied frowning in jealousy.

"Me too." He muttered in agreement blushing.

_"Excuse me!"_ she demanded.

"I said love you!" he corrected.

_"Right… that's what I thought I heard, be good Rex, no flirting with that holiday woman."_ She said waiting to hang up.

"Promise preciosa, te querio okay?" he said.

_"Te querio tambien… did I say it right?" _she replied blushing at her broken Spanish.

"prefect." He replied. "Bye preciosa."

_"Bye bonito."_ She said hanging up sighing. "Well then shall we continue mini-rex?" She said picking up the doll and the needle, only to be stopped by her phone vibrating.

"Who could be texting me?" she wondered picking up the phone. She pressed the screen and in big bold letter it said.

"**NO VOODOO!"**

"You see this mini-rex, he never lets me have any fun." She pouted putting down the needle. "I'm going to have to settle for just keeping you on my bed." she said hugging the 3 inch doll.

Meanwhile rex has heading back to lab, he paused for a minute, he let how lucky he was sink in. a great make shift family, a great new friend, and beautiful yet crazy girl friend… Breach may have been wrong about a lot of things but she was right about one. He wasn't alone, he was lucky and loved, and despite all the questions he wanted answered, a part of him couldn't really ask for more.

END

Hope you liked it! remember my heart loves reviews! I love you all!


End file.
